I Hate You
by Brooklyn Oracle
Summary: (SONGFIC)Spike and Buffy fight- a lot, but is it by choice or by love? Does Spike hit a nerve? Does Buffy really love him? Do the Powers That Be want this to happen?


Title: I Hate You

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Category: Songfic

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Based on Three Days Grace's song, (I Hate) Everything About You. Buffy/Spike

A/N: I listen to this song when I'm in emotional turmoil. Just thought I'd use it. First B/F fanfic! R&R!

* * *

****

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

The lithe blonde turned around, getting a feeling she was being watched. She continued on her way until she reached Weatherly Cemetery and opened the rusty gates with a creak. All of a sudden she stopped.

"Spike, you can come out now. I know you're there." With sigh, she rolled her hazel eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a dark green turtle neck, ripped jeans, and pointed black boots. "You know I know, so why don't you just _come out_?" A man, supposedly Spike, came out of the shadows.

"Miss me yet, Slayer?" His blue eyes bore into hers and his bleached hair shone like silver.

****

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

"You wish! You know, I can stake you whenever I want!" She yelled. Spike smirked at her.

"Then why haven't you done it yet, oh miss valiant Buffy Summers?" Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes again.

"Because, when those commando Initiatives chipped you, you were harmless- neutered."

"Hey! I resent that remark. It's not my fault that you're lil' ex-boyfriend decided to go off and play soldier-boy!" he retorted back.

"_Whatever_. I need to get back to sweeps. Giles said there was a lot of vamp activity goin' on," the vampire slayer said, referring to her Watcher. The vampire across from her leaned in closer.

"Is he pertaining to me?" he said suggestively.

****

Only when I stop to think about it…

"NO!" she said and pushed her way past him just as a vampire was pushing itself out of its grave. Spike stood back and watched as she threw a left jab to the jaw, followed by a right. The woman vampire staggered back and got into a defensive position. Buffy hooked left followed by an elbow to the ribs, cracking a few in the process. Finally the vampire slayer made a backhand swing with a stake, that seemed to magically appear in her hand, and stab the lady in the chest. She exploded in a cloud of dust.

"So what about last night?" Spike called, triggering a nerve in Buffy.

****

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

"That wasn't real." Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, wishing he would go away.

"Seemed real enough when you come running into my lair with a lame excuse for a roll in the hay!" he said vehemently. Buffy gasped and turned to run.

"No, Summers, I sorry. I didn't mean it that way, love." He paused for effect and continued. "I love you."

****

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Buffy yelled at him, her blonde hair falling in her face. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME! IT'S YOUR SICK LITTLE IMAGINATION TELLING YOU THAT! IT'S NOT TRUE!" she blared at his face.

"Now, now… you know that's not true." Spike 'tsk'ed her and continued following her.

****

Only when I stop to think about it

Spike used to be the Big Bad in Sunnydale, California- before her. The Slayer. He had fallen in love with the slayer- how ironic. Yet he knew she would never love him back. They're fighting went on regularly when he started to help her and her friends against the battle between good and evil- So did their rendezvous.

****

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Buffy spun on her heel and punched Spike hard in the face. He clutched it and moved his jaw around experimentally. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth and he licked it up.

"Oww… that one hurt!" he cried sarcastically. Spike's black leather duster blew loosely around him.

"Just leave me alone, Spike. I don't want to talk about last night." Buffy stared into his eyes and found emptiness where his soul should have been.

"Do you want to talk about tonight then?" he grinned broadly.

****

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know?

The kick was sent to his groin, but Spike's enhanced abilities blocked it and grabbed the Slayer's ankles.

"Now, we'll have none of that," he said sending a hit towards her stomach. Buffy, unprepared, took the full force of the blow and wheezed. Her healing skills recovered her in time for the roundhouse kick towards her lower back. She did a back flip and landed on her feet. They were both in fighting stances and ready. Buffy sent a flurry of kicks to Spike's midsection. He shut off all but one and landed on his back, his head almost hitting a tombstone. The pale demon shook his head and grinned like a feral wolf sizing up his prey.

****

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

"How come every time I beat you up, you always come back for more?" Buffy said, accentuating each word with a punch. Spike stopped.

"DO NOT!" he exclaimed, sweeping his leg behind her knees, forcing her to fall to the floor. His hair was disheveled and they stuck up like horns, making him look like a blanched version of the devil. They were both panting for air and exhausted.

****

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

While Buffy was on the floor, she wrapped her ankles around Spike's, pulling him down with her.

"Oww! Watch my shoulder! It's sore." Buffy jumped on top of him in a straddle with the stake to his chest. She leaned so close to his face that her cross neck barely grazed his bust. They gazed into each other's eyes and bent forward more. Spike pushed himself up and captured the slayer's lips in an ardent kiss, the crucifix burning through his black shirt and imprinting his skin.

****

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you…

The two parted and Buffy helped Spike to his feet. He smirked and she looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"Until next time, Buffy Summers," he said, feeling the burn on his chest. He paused and looked up at her. "Which is probably tomorrow night." He whistled a tune and left through the gates that squealed on their hinges. Buffy turned around and walked lethargically home. She desperately wanted to take a shower and erase everything that had just happened from her mind, but she knew that would never happen.


End file.
